Talek 6: Talek and Kelta
by Talekjames
Summary: Father and Daughter join forces to stop evil


Talek 6: Talek and Kelta

It has been four years since the sphere has been destroyed by Talek and the help of his daughter Kelta. The year is now 2021 Kelta has turned eight years old. Kelta has waked up to the sound of the tree leaves blowing in the wind.

Alicia Kelta's mom said, "Kelta are you wake dear you have a big day ahead of you." Kelta opened her Icy blue eyes to get up out of her bed in her underwear to get dressed into her clothes. Kelta has changed a lot since she was four years old. Kelta is 3 foot 11 inches and weight 55 pounds. When Kelta opened the door to the hallway to see Uncle Morphy.

Uncle Morphy said, "Is that what you are wearing today." Kelta said, "Ya." Kelta is wearing a black see through top with a white T-shirt underneath. Bottom: Black skirt with red pants. On her arms were black crystal gauntlets with fish net armlets that go up attach to her white shirt. The gauntlets go up to underneath her elbows. The fish net goes underneath the gauntlets.

She is also wearing black platform boots. Kelta walked into the kitchen where she fixed herself some breakfast. Alicia came in the room to Kelta eating. Alicia said, "I think dad got the ship running again." Kelta got up out of the sit. Kelta had what to visit her dad's home planet for a while and to fly a ship too.

Katie came into the kitchen to see Alicia with bread and a knife. Katie said, "Breakfast is going to be good I have not eaten a thing since yesterday afternoon." Alicia said, "Well now is your chance to eat some thing." So Katie made egg and toast. Talek was in the ship checking the systems for any problems but it was real to go.

When Kelta walked in, she looked around to see the old style engine starters. Kelta said, "Dad are you sure this thing is still going to fly. Talek said, "I hope so." Kelta said, "Ok dad if you say so." Ray was outside looking in the window of the ship to see what Talek was doing. Ray had flown Kelta around a lot more now then Talek.

Talek had not been fighting for the last four years. When Katie and Alicia finished there breakfast they went outside to look at the ship. Inside Morphy got up to pick up the phone because it was ringing. Morphy said, "Hello." Sam said, "Hello Morphy how are you." Morphy said, "I'm good." Morphy said, "Talek and Kelta are in the ship they are going to Galaxcda."

Sam said, "Oh." Morphy said, "They were going to be having a party in two days." Sam said, "Great I guess that is Kelta's present from her parents." Morphy said, "Ya it is." Sam said, "Well I'll let you go and see you later." Morphy said, "Ok bye Sam." Morphy then hang up the phone and went out to watch the launch. In the ship Alicia had come aboard to say bye to her husband and daughter. Alicia said, "Ok now be careful and have fun you two." Alicia then went out to the back yard.

Talek and Kelta got in the seats of the cockpit and fired up the systems of the ship. Talek said, "Here Kelta starts the engines if you would please." Kelta said, "Really dad." Talek said, "Go ahead and we'll be on our way." So Kelta started up the engines and they were off. When the ship left Alicia and Morphy went out. Katie was still at the table eating her breakfast.

Morphy walked in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and said, "Good morning." Katie said, "Good morning how was your sleep." Morphy said, "It was good I think I had a good dream of a movie idea which, I think is going to be big." Katie said, "That's good." Morphy said, "I have to go I'll be back tonight." Katie kissed him then he left to go to work.

When Morphy closed the door behind him Alicia said, "So when are you going to tie the knot." Katie said, "I don't know but one day we will." Alicia said, "Want to go shopping for some clothes." Katie said, "You're on Alicia." Katie and Alicia got on Ray has he flew to the mall and dropped them off. Meanwhile on the ship Kelta could not stop asking questions about her dad's home planet Galaxcda.

Talek said, "We got a few more hours to go why don't you get some rest." Kelta said, "Ok dad." Kelta went to her quarters and fell asleep instantly. At the studio Morphy got told the chair man of the movie idea. The chair man said, "Ok I say you do it." So Morphy took the next step with the movie.

Meanwhile at the mall Alicia and Katie were in the ladies department trying on some clothes. Alicia said, "You look very nice in that." Katie said, "I'm trying to look nice for Morphy when he gets home." Alicia said, "Oh I get it now." Katie said, "It's not what you think Alicia." Alicia said, "Oh really." Katie said, "I just want to feel nice and look nice for him when he comes home."

On the ship Talek has woke up Kelta to let her see planet from space. Kelta said, "Its beautiful dad." Talek said, "Ya it is I love it." Talek landed the ship out on the out rim of the city. When Talek and Kelta got out they walked into the city and they had people welcoming them and talking. Kelta said, "Dad why are they so happy to see you."

Talek said, "I saved the planet so they treat me like a god." Talek then got up on the stage the people build and said, "It is me Talek, I have made a special trip here for my one and only daughter Kelta which some day well protect you from harm, so give her a warm welcome when ever she comes." The people cheered as they walked off the stage. Talek showed Kelta stores and places to eat and even a statue of him to her. When they left the store Talek and Kelta ran into some body.

Talek said, "Sorry sir." The person turned around and to Talek's surprised it was Jake. Talek said, "Jake how nice to see you." Jake said, "What a surprise." Talek said, "Well it's my daughter's birthday today and I want to show her around." Jake said, "Well Alicia is a mother now." Talek said, "Ya she's the mom." Jake said, "Why don't you come to my place for awhile and then go look around some more."

Talek said, "Ok great let's go." So Jake, Talek and Kelta walked three blacks to the east. When they got there Talek and Kelta were in front of a dark green door. Jake opened the door to see a small hallway. Talek and Kelta then entered a big room that had a cough and chairs with a table. There were papers all over the table and old cans, boxers and pieces of food.

Talek said, "You been busy by the looks of it." Jake said, "Sorry for the mess I don't get out much these days." Talek said, "Oh it all right." Jake said, "So how old are you Kelta four right." Kelta said, "I'm eight years old today." Jake said, "Wow has it been that long since I met your dad." Talek said, "Ya it has been."

Jake said, "So how are you doing anyways Talek." Talek said, "I'm good not much bad going on right now." Jake said, "That's good, but have you read the paper today." Talek said, "No why what's wrong." Jake said, "We have to go get a paper, but a demon has been a woken and is going to planets sweeping out live on the planets."

Talek said, "It has to be stopped soon or it will get stronger." Jake said, "It's gone through two planets in the system so far." Talek said, "We leave right away to find it." So Talek and Kelta said, "Bye to Jake then headed back to the ship." In the mall Alicia and Katie had bought the clothes they want then looked around some more.

Morphy went to his computer and was writing a script for the movie. Morphy had finished half the script and decided to take a lunch break. Morphy went to old Ben for lunch. Morphy had come here since he started working at the studio. Morphy walking in and said, "Annie I would like a double king size burger with fries and tarter sauce." Annie said, "Coming right up Morphy."

Morphy sat down and waited for his lunch. Talek and Kelta went to the last known spot that it was seen. When they got there the planet was lifeless, but one person. Talek took the person aboard to try and find out what happened. The person took a while to explain what happened. Talek said, "Ok so it changed into a humanoid and used this light to make people disappeared."

The person shook his head yes. Talek said, "Ok thanks now I'm going to leave on a planet that is save from the demon thing and I want you to stay there." The person shook his head then closed his eyes to try and get the pictures of his people disappearing. When Talek got out of there it was a dim dark planet as they left. Alicia and Katie had done shopping and left to get transport to go home.

Alicia and Katie caught it just in time. So they got on. A guy came up to Alicia and Katie the guy looked at Katie. The guy said, "Hi I'm Logan, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me." Katie said, "Why is this." Logan said, "To get to know you." Katie said, "No I don't think that is it." Logan said, "What do you mean." Katie said, "I think I think you just want me in the pants."

Logan then grabbed her arm. Katie then kicked him in the face and then punched him to make sure he was knocked out. Alicia and Katie left the back of the transport. Finally Alicia and Katie's stop had come. Alicia and Katie got off then walked into the house. Meanwhile at the old Ben's Morphy had got his food.

Morphy ate as fast as he could or he might be late. Morphy finished his lunch and thanked Annie for the meal then left back to the studio to start on the script again. Morphy went to his computer and started typing again. Morphy had made it to page 11 which was great also no one could do that in a day but Morphy.

Talek had stopped at Galaxcda to let the one survive go on the planet. Talek took him to Jake, so he would be taking care of. Talek then went back to the ship. Talek then left to go back to earth. Kelta said, "Dad why are we going back to earth." Talek said, "We're going back because we are going to get info on his demon."

Kelta said, "Okay I get it find out more about you enemy." Talek said, "Right." Talek then went to the com system. Talek pressed a few buttons and said, "Alicia are you there." On earth Alicia and Katie had just walked in the door." Alicia then heard Alicia are you there. Alicia went to the communicator. Alicia said, "I'm here what do you need?"

Talek said, "Morphy there." Alicia said, "No he's at work." Talek said, "I need him and you at the house soon maybe in an hour." Alicia said, "Ok." Then Talek cut the transmission. Alicia got on the phone with Morphy. Alicia said, "Morphy, Talek wants you to be home right now." Morphy said, "Why." Alicia said, "I don't know until he gets here." Morphy said, "Ok then hung up the phone."

Morphy said, "I have to go, good work guys." Morphy then headed to the house. The ship then landed on the lawn. Talek and Kelta got out of the ship and headed to the house. Morphy said, "What's up." Talek said, "There is a demon that goes to world's and sweeps out live on them." Katie said, "Wait don't tell me, we have to stop it."

Talek said, "Ya that's right." Morphy said, "Why'd you even ask." Talek said, "I'm going to call Sam and get some info on it first." Morphy said, "Why don't you just go up and destroy it just like the one that came two weeks ago." Alicia said, "What two weeks ago." Morphy said, "Oh no." Morphy then decided to leave. Kelta said, "Two weeks ago where was I."

Talek said, "You were at school." Alicia said, "You never told me about this." Talek said, "It was not a big problem." Alicia said, "It didn't cause big danger." Talek said, "No the monster was dumb." Alicia said, "Ok." Talek said, "I'm going to call Sam now." So Talek got Sam on the phone. Sam said, "Hi Talek welcoming back." Talek said, "I need you to find info on this demon that destroys lives of planets and leaves no one alive."

Sam said, "Sounds like something I heard of in my time." Talek said, "Just the info over here that would be great." Sam said, "Ok." Talek said, "Were going to help." Kelta said, "I'll help." Alicia said, "I don't think that is a good idea." Talek said, "She's going to have to face danger sometime." Kelta said, "I'm going to have to sometime." Alicia said, "Ok but be careful now."

Kelta said, "I will mom." Sam was still on the phone. Sam said, "I'll come over and give you the info." Talek said, "Ok then hung up." Alicia pulled Talek away and said, "Remember what the doctor said I can't have any more children again." Talek said, "I know but Kelta can beat this thing, just like the sphere." Alicia said, "Your right." Katie then came out after trying her new clothes on. Katie said, "What's happening now."

Talek said, "There is a demon that is leaving planets lifeless." Katie said, "That's bad." Talek was waiting for Sam and Ray. Kelta decided to go up stairs and talk to Harris before she left. Harris was her boyfriend. Kelta said, "Hi cuties how are you?" Harris said, "Hey baby I'm doing good how was your birthday?" Kelta said, "Good but I have something very important to tell you."

Harris said, "What is it." Kelta said, "I'm going to stop a demon that leaves planets lifeless." Harris said, "When!" Kelta started crying and said, "Once my Grandpa Sam gets here." Harris said, "I'll be right over." Kelta said, "Ok then hung up." Katie said, "Do you know where Morphy is?" Alicia said, "When upstairs." Katie said, "Oh thanks." Katie then went upstairs.

When Katie got upstairs Morphy was in there room. Katie walked in the room. Morphy said, "Wow you look beautiful today." Katie said, "Thank you, I also have something to tell you." Morphy said, "Ok." Katie said, "I'm real to take are relationship to the next level." Morphy said, "Ok then." Meanwhile Harris has just got to Kelta's house.

Harris knocked on the door. Talek has got up to answer the door. Talek opened the door to see Harris. Talek said, "Hey Harris here to see Kelta." Harris said, "Thanks sir and headed to Kelta's room." As Talek was about to close the door, Sam was coming up the drive way. Morphy had closed the door. Morphy knew what she met.

Morphy said, "I love you I knew you would tell me when you were real." Katie said, "We'll have a little girl or boy." Morphy said, "Ya." Meanwhile in Kelta's room Harris had walked in and gave Kelta a hug. Kelta was crying. Harris held her close to him and said, "Its ok we'll see each other again I promise." Kelta said, "I don't want to lose you." Harris said, "You won't."

Downstairs Talek was talking to Sam about the demon. Sam said, "This demon is different it can swept out planets like nothing and turns into anything it wants, it is very hard to stop because you never know where it is going to pop up next." Alicia was in the living room with Sam and Talek listening. Alicia said, "Are you sure Kelta can defeat this thing."

Talek said, "Ya I'm sure." Talek said, "It's decided then we'll found this demon and destroy it." Sam said, "Ok then I'll go back to my place." Meanwhile in Kelta's room Kelta had just stopped crying and was holding Harris's hand. Talek then knocked on the door to Kelta's room. Talek opened the door to see Harris and Kelta holding hands. Talek said, "Kelta time to go." Kelta said, "Ok I'll be a minute."

Kelta squeezed Harris's hand a little harder then gave him a hug. Harris then watched Kelta walk out of her room and disappear down the stairs. Talek and Kelta got on the ship and left to planet Galaxcda. Alicia sat down and with the com link in her hand. Alicia didn't know if they were going to come back or not.

Meanwhile Morphy and Katie are laying in bed kissing it's been two hours and they are exhausted from making love and fell asleep. When Sam got home he took out a piece of paper and pen and started writing where everything was for future use. It was like two pages long when Sam was done. It had everything Talek needed to know about where things were. Sam put it in an envelop and was waiting for the right time to send it. Sam decided to send it around the world then to Talek's place.

Sam then got to a ship yard and got a ship. Sam put the course into the computer to a planet. Harris had gone home but was worried about Kelta. Harris decided to leave home and go help Kelta. So Harris took a small space craft. When Talek and Kelta got there they went to Jake's place for a base camp. Talek said, "We need to find out where this demon is going to pop up next."

Jake said, "Ok." Kelta said, "Where as it been so far." Jake pulled out a star chart and Talek pointed out where the demon has been. Talek said, "It has to go to one of these two planets." Talek said, "We'll go to this planet here." Back on earth Morphy and Katie have woken up and got dressed. Morphy said, "I have to go to work I'll see you tonight."

So Morphy went to work. Alicia had gone outside to feed Ray. Ray roared happily after the food was put down. In Morphy and Katie's room Katie had gone to the bathroom to have a shower. After Katie had her shower and got dressed, she went downstairs and had breakfast. Alicia came in and said, "How was your night." Katie said, "I did it, I tied the knot." Alicia said, "What!" Katie said, "I'm pregnant with a child."

Alicia hugged her and said, "Congratulations, so you finally tied the knot." Katie said, "Thanks now I just need to make it through the next nine months." Alicia said, "I'll help you." Katie said, "I don't want anyone to know ok." Alicia said, "Ok." In Sam's space ship Sam was close to the planet he put the course in. Sam knew where the demon was going to be and what planet.

Talek and Kelta got on the space ship and headed to the planet Sam was heading too. Meanwhile in the space craft Harris had made it half now and was getting more worried about Kelta. When Talek and Kelta got to the planet the people were still here. Then another ship landed on the planet. The door opened to the ship and Sam walked out.

Sam knew the time that the monster would come. Sam said, "Excuse me there sir could you and your family get on the ship." The guy said, "Sure but why." Sam said, "Have you heard about that demon." The guy said, "Ya." Sam said, "Well he's coming here now." Then the guy got his girlfriend and went aboard. Sam said, "You and your girlfriend have been picked to repopulation this planet."

The guy said, "Ok thanks you very much." Sam said, "Now get on the ship and go." Talek and Kelta ran up to Sam. Sam said, "What are you doing here." Talek said, "Were waiting for the demon to come." Suddenly the sky went dark. Sam said, "Get in the ship." Talek said, "No were fighting now." Then a humanoid appeared in the street. Then the person put his hand up and light came out and hit Sam.

Sam said, "Bye Talek then he disappeared." Talek and Kelta jumped behind him and kicked him. Kelta said, "Dad your lightsaber." Talek grabbed his lightsaber from his belt and threw it to Kelta. Meanwhile Harris has got to Galaxcda. Harris was looking around for Kelta but couldn't find her. Jake had noticed Harris and said, "Are you looking for someone."

Harris said, "Ya her name is Kelta have you since her." Jake said, "Are you from earth as well." Harris said, "Ya I'm Kelta's boyfriend." Jake looked at him then said, "She is on a different planet trying to destroy the demon." Morphy had finished his work at the studio and started heading home. Kelta had grabbed the lightsaber and turned it on then stabbed the humanoid.

The humanoid then kicked her back away from him. Kelta said, "Why are you killing people." The humanoid looked at her. Kelta then ran at the humanoid and went so fast she cut the enemy in half. The people around cheered and clapped for the defeat of the humanoid. Kelta said, "Is he gone dad." Talek said, "Yes Sam is gone and he's not coming back."

Kelta said, "But he did nothing at all." Talek said, "I know." Then she ran to the ship. Everyone moved away and watches Talek go back to the ship and leave. Morphy had got home and ask for the communicator. Morphy got the communicator and said, "Are you there." Talek picked up the communicator and said, "Morphy were heading home but we have to stop at Galaxcda."

Morphy said, "Ok see you when you get here." Katie had been busy all day doing cleaning and going through her clothes. Ray had disappeared for a few hours and Alicia had got some sleep and made dinner. Jake and Harris went to Jake's place and started talking about him and Talek met. Talek and Kelta had made it back to Galaxcda.

Talek had stood on the stage for a few seconds then said, "The demon has been destroyed by my daughter Kelta and now in that battle my Uncle Sam has died and I'm going to head back to earth." Talek got off the stage and headed back to Jake's place. Jake heard the door and opened the door to see Talek and Kelta. Talek and Kelta walked in and said, "The demon is dead and Sam got in the way to then dead."

Jake said, "Oh sorry for your loss." Talek said, "Were going to head back now." Jake said, "Kelta before you head back you got a visitor." Harris then came out. Kelta ran over and hugged him then started crying on his shoulder. After a few minutes they got on the ship and headed home. On earth the mail came in for Talek and Alicia. In the mail was a box for Talek from Sam.

Alicia decided to wait for Talek to open it. Talek, Kelta and Harris had got back to earth. They walked in the door and Alicia said, "You defeated it." Talek said, "Ya we did." Alicia said, "Why don't you call Sam and tell him the good news." Talek said, "Sam is dead." Everyone in the house frozen in shock. Kelta said, "It is true he dead, when the demon appeared he got Sam first."

Alicia hugged Talek. Alicia then remembered the box from Sam. Alicia said, "You got mail for Sam." Talek looked at Alicia to see a box. Talek opened the box there was an envelop. Talek opened the envelop to have two pages of stuff on it. It said

Dear Talek

I know you'll miss me very much but there is the stuff you need to know for future use. The first thing is make allies with other planets and people, second find everything in my house that you can use which is listed on the back; three keep your family and friends close and I'll help you on that, the rock in the box has powers in it use it on Ray.

Good-bye Talek love from your Uncle Sam.

Talek grabbed the rock and went outside to Ray and put the rock on him and said, "Release the power." Suddenly a blinding light went around Ray. When the light was gone there was no dragon but a person with dragon wings. Talek said, "Ray is that you." Ray said, "Yes I'm young, strong, and human." Alicia looked from top to bottom and said, "You look good."

After Ray had changed it was quiet for a few days then a disk started hovering around. The disk then explosions into a blue light and an image of a man appeared. The man looked around then he looked at Talek and slimed at him. The man finally spoke. The man said, "Talek I'm going to crash you and the galaxy, this is being played on every planet in the galaxy as of now war has begun."

Talek looked around and said, "We need to move into action fast."

Hi my name is James Morgan and I started Talek 6 in July 30, 2005 and I finished August 2, 2006. I had writes block for awhile and now I finished. I will do a Talek 7 but don't when I'm going to start it. I'm now 19 years old. So you can look forward to Talek seven.

But until next time TTYLtalk to ya later.

In memory of the group which is Valarie, Angela, Nikki and James Morgan.


End file.
